


The Stranger From The Sea

by alby_mangroves



Series: Lunchbreak Sketches [2]
Category: BBC Poldark, Real Person Fiction, The Poldark Novels, The Stranger From The Sea
Genre: 18th Century, Character Study, Colin Morgan - Freeform, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Historical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character studies of Colin Morgan as Ross Poldark from The Poldark Novels series. Because of Tumblr reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger From The Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently there is talk of Colin Morgan being considered for the lead in the remake of this historical series based on the novels. [Tumblr](http://militantdelusionalist.tumblr.com/post/50081286504/poldark-returns-to-tv-the-list) told me, so it must be true.
> 
> You can actually see the progression from HAHA WHAT! to I NEED THIS LIKE AIR, IT'S VERY SERIOUS.

 

HAHAHAHAAA. Erm. I'm sorry?

Oh, wait, this might be the--

okay, officially obsessed.

**[Tumblr](http://albymangroves.tumblr.com/post/50125952050/okay-officially-obsessed)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/The-Stranger-From-The-Sea-370909795)  |  [LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/25949.html)**


End file.
